Charmy Bee
*Beate Pfeiffer |age = 6 |species = Bee |birthplace = Parallel EarthThe world where Charmy comes from is not named in the anime and comics. The comics state, though, that Charmy and his friends traveled across dimensions on a parallel planet, Earth. |gender = Male |height = 70 cm (2' 3')File:Sonicx-ep39-eye1.jpg |weight = 10 kg (22 lbs) |color scheme = Orange, black, yellow |eye color = Orange |alignment = Good |likes = *Cake *Anything sweet *The Chaotix **Vector **Espio *Sonic and co. |dislikes = *When things get boring *Doctor Eggman *Jobs that don't pay what they promise |skills = Flight }} Charmy Bee is a character that appears in the anime series Sonic X and its comic series published by Archie Comics. He is a very cheerful, hyperactive, and sometimes irritating bee. As such, he often plays tricks on his friends, being the youngest, most naïve member of the Chaotix, and interprets everything literally. History Charmy Bee's first appearance in Sonic X was in season 2, where he played a very minor role, being a detective with Espio the Chameleon and Vector the Crocodile. The trio, who call themselves the Chaotix, received a mission from Cream the Rabbit's mother, Vanilla the Rabbit, to bring Cream to her. They almost succeed, but in the end it was Sonic the Hedgehog who got the job done. Charmy's second appearance was in season 3, where the Chaotix have a bigger role. Charmy, alongside Vector and Espio, were assigned by Vanilla to travel to outer space to deliver Chris some of his supplies his family sent him. They also promised Vanilla, who gave them their mission, to see if Cream was alright. When the Chaotix arrived at the Blue Typhoon, a starship built by Miles "Tails" Prower, they get attacked by Chris, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Cosmo and Tails. They attack them because they think the Chaotix are their enemies, the Metarex. When Charmy tries his luck to enter the Blue Typhoon, after both Espio and Vector had been beaten up, he first puts on gear so he won't get hurt. When he arrives, he hears Cream talking about cake, making Charmy speak out loud that he also want some, and thus being discovered and attacked, believed to be a Metarex. The Chaotix turns away to have a "coffee break", but they soon get followed by first Tails in his X Tornado, and then the Blue Typhoon by the rest of the gang. When Tails and his friends finally see that they are their allies, they apologize. Charmy helps to move Chris' supplies to the Blue Typhoon with the help from a wagon, making everybody else move the supplies with their bare hands. After kidnapping Cream and Cheese, the Chaotix are challenged to a fight with Sonic (Espio and Charmy prepare to fight Sonic in the Japanese version). Chris arrives later and convinces the Chaotix to let Cream go. A few episodes later, Sonic and the crew aboard the Blue Typhoon find the Chaotix' ship flying toward them. Charmy is waving a white flag. The Chaoix board the Blue Typhoon and Tails gets to work on repairing the ship. When Vector thinks Tails is in love with Cosmo the Seedrian, the Chaotix help by trying to make Cosmo fall for Tails. Vector's first plan involves scaring Cosmo with an unconscious Knuckles. Charmy knocks out Knuckles with scented sleeping gas. However the plan fails and Charmy states that Vector's plan resulted in scoring points for Knuckles rather than for Tails. Afterward, Vector has Charmy turn off the lights so he and Espio can grab Tails and Cosmo and get them to stand with each other. This plan, of course, fails as well. In the end, Vector's plans all fail, but Tails and Cosmo do start to develop a relationship. During the party, Knuckles gets his revenge when he paints on Charmy and Espio's faces while they sleep. Charmy is seen in a picture that was probably taken around this time in a later episode. After travelling through the cloyster, the Chaotix opened a restaurant in hopes of earning enough money for ship repairs with Charmy as the restaurant's waiter. After the Blue Typhoon's battle with Doctor Eggman and the Metarex, Sonic and friends meet up with the Chaotix on an old west-themed planet. Charmy and his team successfully gather up enough ship components to repair the Blue Typhoon, allowing Sonic and his team to return to fight the Metarex. The Chaotix later meet up with Shadow the Hedgehog and escort him to Dark Oak's ship. Charmy comments that their "business is going bust!" because of Vector's kind-hearted attitude when it comes to giving Shadow a free ride. When the office is destroyed due to Shadow's reckless driving, Vector says that his team should help defeat the Metarex as well. Charmy is delighted with Vector's choice to stay and fight. When Dark Oak and his fellow Metarex transform into the Final Nova, Charmy helps fight the beast by carrying Vector while he breathes fire. When this fails, everyone regroups onboard the Blue Typhoon with the power-drain Chaos Emeralds. Charmy makes an attempt to show up everyone with his brave attitude to which Espio declines that Charmy should intervene any further. Charmy and the others watch as Cosmo transforms into her final for and halts Dark Oak's deforestation project. He is shown holding onto Vector and crying when both Cosmo and Shadow give their lives to save the universe. After the showdown with the Metarex concludes, Charmy and the Chaotix return to their home planet and build a new office (which looks exactly as it did before). Vanilla the Rabbit shows up with cakes which Charmy and his teammates indulge in. They enjoy the cake so much to the point that Charmy steps in and has to tell Espio to act like his character normally would. Charmy is last seen in the anime when he vandalizes Vector's office and flies away laughing. Quotes *''"I think he's been reading too many detective books again..."'' - Charmy when Vector starts quoting famous detectives. *''"We came in peace and we got torn to pieces!"'' - Charmy after he is attacked for being mistaken for a Metarex. *''"Knuckles can't catch me! Knuckles can't catch me! Nyah-nyah! Nyah-nyah! Nyah-nyah!"'' - Charmy when trying to make Knuckles play tag with him. Trivia *In his Season 2 appearance in Sonic X, Charmy is the only Chaotix member who doesn't get to introduce himself to the audience before the commercial break. The card shown for his character stats shows his reaction to this. References Notes See also *Charmy Bee (disambiguation) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Chaotix Category:Males